Agents of Liberty
In the beginning, they were a humble insurgency made up of PDF, Arbites, guardsmen, and disgruntled citizens who wanted their planet back. The Tau Empire had conducted an increasingly brutal occupation of their home, a planet named Battlement. This world was blessed with abundant resources and a relatively advanced civilization, but was cursed with its extreme isolation in the Eastern Fringes. With the Tau's occupation came a dilemma: surrender to their will and enjoy a life of comfort and convenience, or resist and face an uncertain future with hardship being the only constant. Their decision started a war for the God Emperor's people, and their freedom from tyranny both within and without. The Agents of Liberty have waged this war for over 200 years, and shall not relent until either the last tyrant is deposed or the last Agent is sent to the Emperor's side for all eternity. Regimental History Uprising Era With the 3rd Sphere Expansion came the Tau's expansion into the Imperium. Battlement was ideal for incorporation into the Greater Good, sporting an advanced society, abundant resources, and isolation from the Imperium. Dal'yth sent particularly skilled Water Caste diplomats to subvert Battlement's citizens and government with cultural and economic pressure. These efforts paid off, and even Battlement's president wasn't immune to the Tau's deceit. A group of transhumanist gue'vesa called the Exalted Ones were sympathetic to the Ethereals and the Greater Good, and with Water Caste sponsorship became Battlement's official puppet government in a series of cleverly rigged elections. Their political rivals were politically persecuted and forced into crowded and impoverished cities, unable to save Battlement's democracy. Chrispus Atticus formed an insurgency called the Agents of Liberty in response, made of citizens who yearned for their freedom. Tragically, he was killed in Bostiun when he led the first series of riots against Tau rule and the Exalted Ones. The Agents would amass weapons and vehicles in the town of Lexon-Conkur, preparing for a general uprising. Fire Warriors and the Exalted Ones quickly marched on this town in an effort to destroy these weapons, but were repulsed by the Agents in what would start Battlement's revolution against the Tau. Bostiun was besieged and taken from the light Tau garrison, among other early victories. The Exalted Ones and the Fire Warriors were able to regroup, and undo many of the rebellion's early gains over the next few months. Survival past the 1st year required equalizers, especially since the Tau's technological supremacy ruled out open warfare. A man named Gregory Washton would go on to lead the Agents of Liberty, making a distress call to the world of Tarnis while authorizing covert raids and heists in Tau-held cities. These troops would be the precursors to the Specters, who were tasked with stealing Tau technologies to turn their strengths against them while exploiting weaknesses. They also smuggled Ministorum priests into gue'vesa population centers so that their fiery sermons could win back their souls from the Greater Good's lies. They had to fight well-crafted Water Caste propaganda and Fire Caste surveillance efforts nicknamed 'Big Aun'Va'. Some gue'vesa managed to see the light, and defected to the rebellion. Ancient battlegrounds from the Horus Heresy were scoured for weapons by the Mechanicus. These efforts yielded precious gains, allowing the Agents to reverse the Tau's fortunes in many areas. The Tau were caught off guard by the newly seized weapons and technology that in many cases was turned against them. A Freeblade Knight from Tarnis had arrived after months of travel and proved devastating against the Tau Battlesuits. The Agents exploited this to retake their home continent of Mericae, but the rest of the planet was still under occupation. The Tau were able to adapt their strategies and beat back the Agents after 3 months of setbacks, slowly pushing the Agents back. The Tau and Exalted Ones stepped up nighttime raids to cripple the recruitment of additional rebels, while conducting search and destroy missions on rebel supply routes. The Exalted Ones were employed as spies for the Fire Caste so they could dismantle the Agents of Liberty from within, putting them on the business end of their infamous tactics. The Agents were steadily whittled down by this over the course of a few years. The 5th year of the revolution left the Agents on the brink after a steady stream of defeats. Most of their gains were undone, and the Tau seized or destroyed many resistance hideouts and bases. The Agents had to seek hideouts on undesirable land, including a wintery wasteland known as the Basin Forge. All seemed lost when an event took place that the Agents declared a miracle from the Emperor. A chapter of Astartes crashed onto Battlement after an ill-fated space battle in orbit. The Tau, Agents, and surviving Astartes from their drop pods raced to secure the crash site. The sudden arrival of the Astartes reinvigorated the rebels, secure in the knowledge that their faith in the Emperor was rewarded. They endured serious losses to defend the Astartes crash site from the Tau, and enlisted their aid while rebuilding the site as a new base. The fresh, unmarked Astartes would become the Emperor's Liberators, since the younger Agents of Liberty received implantation and brought their revolutionary zeal with them. The Harbingers of Intrigue were a cult of potent psykers who were also recruited for their ability to overpower the Tau with the powers of the warp. With new allies, a desperate revolution became a winnable war. The battle lines are drawn and allegiances are declared. Operation Regaining Freedom is set into motion, with its objective to force the Tau and the Exalted Ones off of Battlement forever. Earth Caste infrastructure is targeted in many raids to seize or destroy their assets. The rebellion sought to undermine the Exalted Ones' legitimacy by attacking their centers of command and governance, while exposing atrocities that both they and the Tau committed in secret. Most importantly is Tau fleet in orbit, which will have to be destroyed by retaking the laser silos and starship-grade Ion Cannon and Railgun batteries. Another 15 years of war envelops Battlement, as both sides are subject to wildly shifting fortunes in war. The rebels nearly lose the war for Battlement's hearts and minds due to excessive civilian casualties, while additional revolts are inspired when Tau atrocities are unearthed. The Agents adapted their tactics to safeguard the civilian populace in coincidence with these revelations, regaining popular support. The Void Paladins chapter deployed a Venator killteam to Battlement in secret after their homeworld of Pueblo was mistakenly attacked by stray Tau naval forces, with the goal of covertly attacking the Tau while monitoring the Imperial forces for any Chaotic taint. The rebellion stormed the Exalted Ones' headquarters in an explosive raid, destroying the organization in the process. The Tau covered it up as a fire that raged out of control, but even they couldn't hide their losses forever. Their setbacks continued until at last the Etherals and their warriors were surrounded at Installation T4U-2019. The rebellion was then confronted with their biggest crisis since its inception. If the Tau were defeated, the Air Caste were under direct orders to enact the Reset Protocol. Darkstar Warheads would hammer Battlement's rebellious cities, ensuring another chance to impose the Greater Good on Battlement with ease. The Tau and the remaining Exalted Ones embraced their impending deaths, determined to buy time for the Reset Protocol while making their rebellious enemies bleed for their hollow victory. The only way to stop the reset protocol was if the Imperials seized the planetary defense batteries within 5 days. The Freeblade Knight, christened Libertatum Primus, would help lead the assault. Fire Caste commander Shas'O Yoon sat in his cutting edge KX139 Supremacy Armor, rallying his allies for a last stand in the name of the Greater Good. The Imperials charged the sites with reckless abandon, facing drone swarms and wave-attacks by the Tau auxiliaries. Enduring hellish firefights and extreme casualties, the Imperials secured the defenses at the 11th hour and destroyed the Tau fleet in orbit. All the captured Tau, Exalted Ones, and their xenos auxiliaries were thrown from Valkyries by the Agents and Liberators. Everything that Battlement's saviors bled for was almost undone by treachery. The Harbingers of Intrigue, tasked with contacting the Imperium, instead contacted Tzeentch's demons and sorcerers. When the 13th Black Crusade tore through the Imperium, it brought Word Bearer and Iron Warrior splinter fleets to Battlement with the help of the Harbingers. The foul alliance of traitors enslaved millions to servitude or converting them to the lies of Chaos along the way. Without Robute Guilliman's timely arrival, Battlement would be turned to a demon world. With the return of the Imperium to Battlement comes a new era for the Agents of Liberty, who have now been tasked with liberating all of humanity rather than just their home planet. None of them are aware of the reality which they will be operating in... See Revolution Against the Tau Age of Liberation The Agents of Liberty had their work cut out for them with the arrival of the Indomitus Crusade. They were highly eager to bring the fight to humanity's enemies, and prove their worth as servants of the Emperor. The Barbare sector was heavily plagued by Eldar Corsairs, and was threatening to strangle Battlement's trade vessels. The newly created Specters were sent by the Agents of Liberty to eliminate these pirates in what would be known as the Barbare War. The Specters made their way to a planet called Tripolus, and did battle with these corsairs in orbit. The Operators deployed on the mission were able to scuttle the captured Imperial vessels so that the Eldar Corsairs couldn't use them for their own purposes. The Operators were then able to board many of the Corsair ships and kill the occupants, recovering many items from the ships. With the help of local mercenaries, the biggest victory came when the planetary city of Dernus was captured from Corsair control. The surviving Eldar were forced to retreat empty-handed, ending the Barbare War. The Gulf of Perseus was also the site of great victories. The governor of the sector had control over many planets rich in Promethium, making both his leadership and system extremely influential in the region. This power ended up getting to his head, leading to a secession from the Imperium. The Administratum's demands to the governor predictably fell on deaf ears, forcing a response by the Imperial Guard. As the closest regiment available, the Agents of Liberty would mount an invasion of the system to retake the promethium-rich planets and replace the governor. The victory was far less costly than many leaders predicted, with crippling airstrikes destroying the rogue governor's armies in just over 6 weeks. When the Agents of Liberty advanced onto each planet, their biggest danger was repairing the burning promethium refineries and friendly fire by airstrikes rather than enemy action. Order was restored weeks later, with the Gulf of Perseus being brought back into the Imperial fold. The planet of Grenedeum gained the attention of the Imperium after the planetary governor was subverted by Water Caste efforts, who in turn created a government sympathetic to the Greater Good. Though there were some advisors from the Tau Empire, most of the soldiers on the ground were Gue'vesa who bought into the Greater Good's lies. The Agents of Liberty were sent to the world, and conducted a steady campaign that lasted 4 days. Members of the Specters were responsible for reconnaissance and the rescue of Gue'la hostages that maintained their loyalty to the Imperium. With the planet secured and freed of Tau influence, the Agents of Liberty departed after a month. Battlement was a relatively close neighbor to the Tripart System, a cluster of world led by a strong-armed government of the same name. After a decade of antagonism against Battlement's preferred system of government, the Agents of Liberty were all too happy to lead a war against the Tripart when their open allegiance to Chaos was revealed. Segmentum command sent the Catachan Jungle Fighters, Elysian Drop Troops, and Valhallan Ice Warriors to support the Agents as they cleansed the system from the influence of the Tripart. The Ice Warriors were put on the defensive, but managed to repel the Tripart's forces during the brutal siege of Stalgridium and relentlessly pushed forward. The Agents and Jungle Fighters rallied after their staging area was bombed by the Tripart at Wharf of Pearl, prosecuting a relentless planet-hopping campaign to one of their island-based headquarters. The Agents also aided the Drop Troops when they stormed the world of Normand, enduring serious losses in the initial stages to hound the enemy for a full year through the verdant world. With just one planet left, the Imperial forces spearheaded a 2-year siege that eventually overthrew their brutal rule. The Agents became fast-friends with the Jungle Fighters for their similar tactics and culture, while the Drop Troops appreciated the Spectres' way of war and the armored support the Agents provided. The Ice Warriors had a far more chilly reception of the Agents, due in no small part to the fundamental differences that characterized the regiments. The allies the Agents made during this campaign would be more important than they realize... The Agents managed to catch the attention of the Ordo Xenos for their extensive experience against the Tau. A radical Inquisitor named Vahlun Shen was known for turning xenotech against the enemy, and together with a regiment adept at fighting the Tau, a lasting victory could be achieved in the Eastern Fringes. He recruited the Agents in the aptly named Operation Backfire, where an Ethereal and her guard of Battlesuits were sniped by stolen rail rifles Vahlun provided to a few members of the Specters. With the help of these black-clad Operators, the planet of Primon and its neighbors were free of Tau influence. Vahlun later summoned these same Operators to aid in the assassination of a Dark Eldar Archon, as vengeance for said Archon stealing an entire hive city's population for torture in Commorragh. Unknown to the Operators sent onto the mission, the Hexrifles that they used were provided not by this mysterious Inquisitor, but Asdrubael Vect himself. Killing the Archon was a political power grab of his, and it involved manipulating Inquisitor Vahlun. Vahlun would in time become a trusted guest to Battlement, even gaining the rare privilege of visitng Site 51 and all of its various secrets. His many visits to Battlement mysteriously ended 5 years later. The more puritanical members of the Inquisition saw to it that his increasingly heretical ventures were put to an end, and his collaborators punished for their actions. The plans for such retribution against the participants in his radical schemes bore its terrible fruit over a century later... Pyrrhic Years Osamlad was a Chaos Cultist groomed by the Word Bearers to spread the primordial truth, infamous for the terror tactics meant to intimidate the unfaithful. The flames of his 'Holy War' would burn the city of Manhat on Battlement, where coordinated attacks killed thousands. Blinded by the need for vengeance against their attackers, the Agents of Liberty rushed to a nearby planet of Sudus where Osamlad came from. There were unconfirmed reports that Sudus both harbored the cultist and contained nurgulite weapons. The invasion went as planned, but not the occupation. No nurgulite weapons were found, and the unfamiliar role of occupier proved daunting to the Agents. Worse, an insurgency unlike the Agents in their infancy rose up in an effort to expel them from Sudus. The subsequent war lasted 20 years, with the Specters failing to kill Osamlad the first time they found him. They wouldn't get another chance for 10 years, but they would not fail a second time when they raided his compound after inserting by Valkyrie. The Agents of Liberty had only completed half of their objectives, but had wasted thousands of lives and tons of resources against Chaos cults that never stayed dead for long. Many Agents of Liberty believe that the faulty intelligence that pointed them to Sudus was but a conspiracy to bleed them dry, though none know who provided it. Elsewhere in the Eastern Fringes, the 5th Sphere Expansion brings a force of Tau from the warp to the icy promethium-rich world of Alskia. The uncharacteristically brutal force of Tau led by Shas'O Jingei forgoes any diplomacy. In accordance with their unusual brutality, the Tau send their auxiliaries in mass-wave attacks while Mantas and Battleuits pound away at the PDF with ruthless efficiency. Shas'O knows these chaos-susceptible auxilliaries will die, but it's a mask for Ghostkeel sabotage operation in the Niag region. The PDF call for the aid of Colonel Constanchase, whose force of Agents is known for their veracity against the Tau. Alongside the Elysian Drop Troops, this force fights numerous delaying actions at the promethium refineries and key locations while a line is established. Not even this is enough, and the Agents of Liberty realize that the power-armored Astartes can save Alskia. Freeblade Knight Libertaatum Primus answers the call, alongside Titan Legio Westechno and 400 Astartes of the Emperor's Liberators. The reinforcements shatter the Tau naval blockade and rescue the frostbitten, undersupplied Guardsmen at the 11th hour. Despite fearsome losses, the Imperial coalition finally stops the Tau advance and even begin retaking ground. The Specters and scout marines from the Liberators sabotage Tau installations while Constanchase leads an 11-year battle to retake Anchorge from the enemy. The battle is apocalyptic, with WMDs being deployed by both sides. Libertatum Primus and his titan allies over 100 Battlesuits before being forced to withdraw by concentrated Manta fire, with Primus requiring extraction for repairs. Through blood and grim determination, the Imperials liberated a now ruined Anchorge and mounted a counter-push to the Sept World of Chine to divert Tau resources. Though the assault force fails to hold any ground, the Tau are forced to split their already overstretched units. Both sides are exhausted and battered, and the Agents of Liberty are forced into the unfamiliar role of occupier as they install martial law to maintain order among the world's starving population. With Shas'O Jingei's men cut off, he authorizes the use of Darkstar Warheads to break the stalemate and escape. He's pursued by Colonel Constanchase, and the two engage in a brutal duel. Though Jingei's experimental electro-blade grievously wounds Constanchase, the Colonel sends a well-placed battle-axe to Jingei's skull. In retaliation for the Tau's use of Darkstars, Segmentum Command authorizes the use of Deathstrike missiles on Tau forces and the Exterminatus of Sept World Chine. Alskia is all but devoid of life and its promethium is burned away in the fires of war, but the Tau are repulsed and wiped out. The Agents of Liberty sent the Specters in significant numbers against a Genestealer Cult in Operation Guillotine, tasked with killing the Patriarch, Magus, and Primus. With the help of a Culexus Assassin and many sacrifices in the Emperor's name, the Specters assassinate all 3 of their targets. The vengeful cult flood toward their position, but the disoriented cultists are mowed down by disciplined fire and clever positioning. The Hive World that they're deployed on was none the wiser about the potentially apocalyptic situation that was averted at great cost. The Specters are also deployed to the agri-world of Kellugg, on intel that a plague cult seeks to deploy ebolanthrax to kill the world's crops. If the cult succeeds, the entire neighboring sector of hive cities will starve to death while ascending to demonhood. The Specters drop by grav-chute to the compound and are immediately engaged. Despite facing many cultist hordes and chaos-tainted weapons, the Specters kill most of the cultists. All seems well until 5 Plaguebearers led by a Herald of Nurgle appear, slaying most of the detachment with their vile powers. Just 3 Specters remain, who overload their plasma pistols and throw their heavy flamers at the demons. The ensuing explosion vaporizes everyone, but so is the ebolanthrax weaponry and the threat to Kellugg. Shell Shocked Season A battle that was later known as Fallen Valkyrie saw The Specters in one of their darkest days yet. The Agents of Liberty sent The Specters to the planet of Mogad to dismantle the leadership of a Chaos Cult. Such operations were relatively common, especially as the Forces of Chaos only grew in number. The Specters were to be deployed by Valkyrie, but the situation quickly went awry. One Valkyrie was shot down, and another one was downed in an attempt to rescue the survivors. The two survivors at the first crashed Valkyrie were able to defend themselves until they were extracted by rescue teams from the Agents of Liberty. The survivors at the next site were far less fortunate, having been completely overrun by multiple waves of Chaos cultists despite support from Vulture gunships. Most of his group was killed after an hour of desperate fighting, but one Operator was taken prisoner after nearly being beaten to death by the Chaos Cultists attacking him. The Operator's comrades were paraded across the roads. He was later sacrificed in a gruesome ritual. The Agents of Liberty fought their way through the Cultist-controlled hives and rescued soldiers pinned down by the enemy, but were forced to withdraw after heavy losses. The Specters had lost dozens of Operators and many times that number were seriously wounded, and the wider Agents of Liberty suffered similar losses. The Forces of Chaos had taken over Mogad completely, leaving any loyal Imperial citizens to eke out a miserable existence under the yoke of multiple heretic warlords... The Water Caste shows its effectiveness on the world of Vitnum, who only needed to inspire the jungle world's population to rise against the Imperium and supply them with Tau weaponry. The Agents of Liberty and Catachan Jungle Fighters are called to put down this rebellion, but their retaliation is increasingly brutal and only inspires Vitnum's population to defend the Greater Good even further. Though the 2 Guard regiments were effective in the majority of their combat engagements, guerrilla warfare and the sheer length of the war take its toll on morale. They're worn down by 20 years of war, and the deployment of 20 Riptide Battlesuits is enough to eliminate the Imperial Guard on Vitnum and bring it into the Tau fold. Numerous Agents of Liberty are also deployed to the world of Cafract to deal with a Dark Eldar slave raid. They're nearly overwhelmed by the rapidly-moving xenos until an unknown Imperial Guard Regiment entirely devoid of hair with discolored skin arrive as reinforcements from the many hives on-world. The Dark Eldar are swiftly defeated, and the planet's citizens are saved from eternal torture by their vile pursuers. The wider regiment of Agents received a distress call 5 days later, citing widespread incidents of friendly fire and possible betrayal by their Imperial Guard reinforcements. All contact with the detachment of Agents is lost a month later... Slaaneshi cult activity had long been rumored by the Inquisition on the James' World, but a solid case couldn't be built against the world inhabited by nobles for fear of political consequences. The Specters were deployed in secret for reconnaissance purposes, and their findings were horrific. The cultists had established a network that enabled their increasingly depraved activity, complete with the ability to cover it up from anyone that investigated the issue. The enraged detachment of Specters defied orders to report their findings to the Inquisition, instead taking it upon themselves to raid the island compound where the cultist activity was centered. The Specters were nearly overwhelmed by the ferocious resistance from the well-armed cultists. Knowing what was at stake, the Specters pushed forward and apprehended the leader of the cult. Sadly, the rest of the cult members escaped and spread their vile ways of life throughout the Imperium. As for the cult leader, he died while in captivity of the Inquisition, leaving behind only a dataslate that named prolific nobles. Things would only get worse for the Agents, as their cultural views and insubordinate tendencies led their fellow Guard regiments to accuse them of heresy and sedition. The Munitorum applied sanctions to the regiment at the behest of powerful political opponents to the Agents. Only trusted allies like the Catachan Jungle Fighters and Elysian Drop Troops still enthusiastically served with the Agents of Liberty at all. The controversy became so widespread that the Inquisition weighed such accusations and put the Agents on trial in absentia. Markius Zucken represented the Ordo Hereticus and other puritans who wanted the Agents excommunicated. He cited their heretical beliefs, use of xenotech on multiple occasions, and numerous clashes with the Commissariat due to their insubordination. There are some Inquisitors, many of them radical, who defended the Agents from such charges. They pointed to how the Agents saw the Emperor as a divine liberator, and His campaigns were a means to free humanity. These were only derailed by Chaos, who the Agents referred to as 'The Great Tyrant'. Additionally, they ridiculed the notion that a regiment known for their efforts to save civilians could be heretics. That's before mentioning how even in isolation, they knowingly sided with the Imperium despite the hardship they endured. The Agents of Liberty were peculiar, not seditious. Some Ordo Xenos Inquisitors informed the Agents of the charges against them, which outraged the regiment. Many came to the conclusion that the Imperium had betrayed them, and a Colonel named Robert Edward gathers 1/3 of the Agents to secede from the Imperium. Markius Zucken had spies implanted in the Agents and informed him of the dilemma, and comes up with a compromise: if the Agents do not kill their rogue comrades, then they'll be excommunicated. The secessionists of the Agents flee with many troops and wargear to the Muique system, eager to create their own domain free from the tyranny of the galaxy's many factions. A Colonel of the Agents nicknamed 'Snapping Turtle' is tasked by the Inquisition of eliminating the secessionists. These rogue soldiers had already fought their way through multiple Inquisitorial fleets when they seized numerous Imperial ships. Their stunning victories had brought them to the world of Antitsbrug, a crucial gateway to conquer the rest of the system. Colonel Snapping Turtle made impassioned pleas with Colonel Edward to return to the Agents, and avert an impending civil war. They could pretend that the secessionists were killed, saving the lives of everyone while satisfying the Inquisition. Edward responded by saying an unknown source revealed that the Inquisition ordered the killings of Space Marines before despite there being no evidence of heresy, especially on Armageddon. If the Inquisition could do it to Astartes, they'd do it to guardsmen. He concludes that the wider Agents of Liberty can either fight for freedom, or the Imperium, but not both. Diplomacy quickly broke down. Trusted comrades turned on each other and bonds that lasted for decades were burned away in one of the bloodiest battles the Agents had ever fought. When the dust finally settled, anywhere between 800,000 to 900,000 Agents lay dead. The Agents of Liberty killed over half a million of their own comrades in an effort to demonstrate their continued loyalty to an Imperium that openly questioned it. They weren't even able to collect their dead when they received a priority 1 distress call from the Executives of the Emperor's Liberators. Nicknamed 'Shattered Nest', every warrior of Battlement was to return home without delay. The Reckoning had begun... The Dark Age of Tyranny Every Agent of Liberty who survived the encounter remembers where they were when they received the distress call to return to Battlement. The world they returned to was scorched by the fires of the Inquisition's wrath. Though they had their suspicions, Battlement's defenders had no idea what brought the Inquisition to their home. There were initially half a million Agents that had been on-world from the beginning, witnessing the true scale of their impending doom. The Agents were evenly matched against the 3 million Vostroyans and Inquisitorial stormtroopers, and could've held out with the few hundred Liberators already present. Unfortunately, the Inquisition also deployed 750 Astartes and thousands of Sororitas, turning a difficult bid for time into a futile struggle against the inevitable. Battlement's defenders struggled to save any civilians in the face of such a relentless assault. More Agents of Liberty and Astartes of the Emperor's Liberators were able to arrive in the nick of time, consumed with vengeance against those who defiled their soil. Without the countless sacrifices made in the name of their homeworld, Battlement and its legacy would be swept from the stars. It was only when the dust settled that the truth was revealed. The world of Submission had a brutal governor that rogue elements of the Emperor's Liberators and Agents of Liberty overthrew. The folly of their well-intentioned comrades was exacerbated when both the Inquisition and Tzeentch learned of it. Tzeentch acted on this by convincing the Word Bearers to summon demons on Battlement, knowing the Grey Knights would respond and enact their customary purges. He also knew Battlement's defenders had no clue who the Knights were, and would fire on these Astartes for their supposed betrayal of the Emperor's people. Tzeentch's plan would fall into place when the Inquisition learned of the events on both Battlement and Submission, vowing to terminate these perceived traitors with extreme prejudice. If Battlement's defenders wouldn't embrace Chaos after their apparent betrayal, they'd perish. The fact that the Inquisitor in charge of the invasion was manipulated and possessed by a demon changed nothing for Battlement. Anyone who called the world home was declared excommunicate traitoris. From now on, the Emperor's Liberators and Agents of Liberty would fight side by side, and Battlement would be as self-sufficient as possible. However, the Agents and Liberators were incensed at the idea of fighting on behalf of any Imperial bureaucracy in exchange for precious resources and wargear, which became an increasingly necessary measure. Culture The Agents of Liberty are freedom-fighters at heart, and descend from citizens of an ancient Terran nation who brought their traditions with them. Both lineage and circumstance led to an insubordinate mindset distrustful of authority. They also place great value on the lives of civilians, initially a pragmatic decision that turned to genuine desire to protect innocent life. Controversially, the Agents are highly tolerant of abhumans and mutants who stay loyal to the Imperium, a view which led to serious consequences. Even the idealistic Agents of Liberty have limits, thanks to the Harbingers of Intrigue. This cult of unsanctioned psykers went from trusted revolutionary allies to vile traitors, ensuring the Agents never served alongside unsanctioned psykers again. Also highly notable is their interpretation of the Imperial Creed. They believed the Emperor was a divine freedom fighter for Mankind, with both the Unification Wars and Great Crusade being wars to free humanity. The forces of chaos are referred to as 'The Great Tyrant', and the various xenos species are similarly hated. Most consider such views as peculiar, others consider them near-heretical. The Agents of Liberty and their patron astartes chapter, the Emperor's Liberators, are largely of the same mind. However, having an astartes chapter by their side led to some Agents being arrogant and conceited. These Agents think they've been truly favored by the Emperor, and are above their peers. When possible, the wider Agents of Liberty seek to beat this mentality out of those who have it. Otherwise, this mindset will die with an Agent on the battlefield or at the hands of a particularly irritated servant of the Emperor. The Specters The Agents of Liberty have a secretive covert-ops unit called The Specters. They're an elite corps of veterans, armed with the tools and knowledge to frustrate any tyrant in perpetuity. Though they can wage war virtually anywhere, they prefer to fight in the shadows. A member of the Specters is called an Operator regardless of rank, with such distinctions only being made by those in the unit themselves. Specter Operators are highly individualistic, but even they have some consistent aspects. All Operators have a Bolt or Plasma pistol and 'Tier 1' pattern Carapace Armor with various camouflage options. Their suits have a set of tools meant for infiltration and combat, while their armored helmets have quad-lensed optics. Every Operator is a grizzled veteran who also received direct training alongside the scout marines of the Emperor's Liberators, thanks to their close ties with the chapter. Most Operators had already fought in Battlement's revolution. The standardization of an Operator ends here, as their individualistic nature can be seen in various modifications to their weapons, armor, and uniform. In regards to cosmetics, Operators usually opt to include a cloth or ballistic mask meant for both intimidation and possibly utilitarian purposes. An Operator has access to the same potent arsenal as Veteran Guardsmen, like Bolters and flamers. Battlement produces unique patterns of these weapons, all of whom are highly modular to enhance flexibility. They have the Colt pattern autogun and 'Pig' pattern heavy stubber, 'Bushmaster' pattern bolter, and 'Hellbringer' Pattern Hellgun as mainstay infantry weapons. All ballistic weapons have access to special ammo types. For heavier engagements, they wield plasma weaponry, the 'Hawk' pattern 12-round grenade launcher, and the quad-barreled 'FLASH' pattern missile launcher. Anyone who exceeds the stringent marksmanship standards of the Specters can wield the 'Barrett' Pattern sniper rifle, or a much stronger long-las. Those with an affinity for close quarters can wield the full-auto 'Atchisson' pattern shotgun with a 32 round drum, flamers, or melta guns. An Operator can also brandish a variety of melee weapons from the utilitarian and stealthy combat knife to the far less subtle battle axe or chainsword, beat the enemy to death with spiked brass knuckles, or wield power swords. The Operators have a unique formation called 'Juggernauts', who wear heavier versions of 'Tier 1' armor and always use heavy weapons. Juggernauts are physically imposing, and strong enough to carry weapons that usually need multiple men to use. The Specters prevent situations from spiraling out of control or ensure the success of particularly important missions and campaigns. Assassination, deep reconnaissance, raids, and other high-stakes missions are within their purview. They fight secret wars across the galaxy wherever needed. When stealth and subtlety can't stop a foe, pure destruction at the hands of elite soldiers is always an option. A Specter is defined as something widely feared and dangerous. It's only fitting that the leaders of mankind's enemies both within and without speak of them in whispered curses. Regimental Appearance Regimental Colors Members are clad in red, white, and blue. For those skilled enough to earn the 'Dragon Skin' Pattern of Carapace Armor, they have the choice of using the typical colors or dress in all black. Regimental Badge An Ace of Spades with the stars and stripes of an ancient Terran nation, complete with a bald eagle at the bottom of the spade and surrounded by golden-brown wreaths. The words 'Sic Semper Tyrannis' are placed below the spade, and are translated from High Gothic to mean 'Thus Always to Tyrants'. It is a warning to the Agents of Liberty's many dictatorial enemies, and one of the regiment's rallying cries in battle. Homeworld Battlement is where the Agents Of Liberty call home, and the wars waged for it have all radically shaped them for better or worse. Despite housing a relatively advanced civilization with the means to provide for itself, the planet is battle-scarred, cut off from aid, and under siege. The Dark Eldar, Red Corsairs, Ork Freebooterz, and other pirates see Battlement as easy prey in its current situation. Demons from the various Chaos Gods seek to subvert Battlement's people, capitalizing on their many emotions following the Inquisition's invasion. The Inquisition meanwhile has unfinished business with Battlement's denizens following The Reckoning. HQ The Hexagon is of special importance, and not just because of its shape or status as a headquarters for the Agents of Liberty. When the revolution on Battlement ended, the crash-site of the Astartes on Battlement was deemed sacred ground. The crashed Battle Barge was reshaped to create the Hexagon, and equipped with the very finest machinery to make it a suitable command center. Thousands of military and civilian employees make a living in this structure to fulfil various tasks like command, communication, and intelligence. Another building erected just a few miles away in the same crash site is the Albus Domus, a massive structure that doubles as a fortress monastery for the Emperor's Liberators and the central government building for Battlement. It was designed in the same way as its predecessor on ancient Terra, much like the ideas of the people who'd build it. This building also has only the finest machinery inside of it, in addition to secret areas with restricted access. The buildings themselves are obviously well protected, but more intriguing are the highly classified elements inside of them. The Inquisition would seek to unearth these secrets in due time. Tactics The Agents of Liberty are a combined-arms regiment that employs mobility, stealth, and mechanized assaults to win wars in the name of freedom and the Emperor. On offense, overwhelming armored assaults will be supported by airpower that can help decimate enemy positions. Heavily armed and armored infantry will flood said position as well, sending overwhelming firepower in close range to ensure victory. Ogryns and special weapons like melta and plasma are prominently featured in this regard. The troops who wield such weapons will rely on covering fire from various sources and their own personal protection to get into position or close the gap. Rapidly moving vehicles and aircraft of various types help move units to various areas on the battlefield, and Light Assaults traverse otherwise impassable areas. When stealth is required, the Special Warfare Detachment, ratlings, Infiltrators and Light Assaults are the go-to members of covert operations and asymmetric warfare. On the battlefield, they will instead sneak into position while using simple jammers and other forms of countermeasures to counter enemy sensors. Other soldiers will airdrop into key areas. Infiltrators and ratlings provide fire support and snipe at key enemy personnel from afar, hidden from view. The Specters employ custom-built weaponry and gadgets to devastate their targets and escape before the enemy knows what hit them. Most curiously of all is the presence of rebellious firebrands. They are covertly inserted onto worlds held by the Tau Empire, rogue planetary governors, or planets in danger of chaotic corruption. These firebrands instigate pro-Imperium rebellions, conduct sabotage and assassinations, and generally harass the occupying enemy until help arrives. Overwhelming mechanized force is the main tool utilized to free worlds under the grip of the Imperium's many enemies. The many tyrants that the Agents of Liberty face will all be deposed, but not all of them will be brought down from within. In such instances, their bastions will simply be turned to ash through a decisive campaign. Stealth is also a heavily employed tool, which is used when a massive war can be won before it begins. Decapitating a chaos cult, destabilizing a hostile ruler's domain from within, or killing key figureheads are opportunities the Agents of Liberty will happily take. The life of every soldier and civilian is highly valued in the eyes of the Agents, and efforts to preserve it will be made whenever possible. As a result of their methods, the Agents of Liberty are frequently deployed against the Tau Empire, rogue governors, and especially large chaos cults. The people of Tau worlds and citizens of a rogue governor can be inspired to revolt against their rule, while infamous chaos cults and other prominent enemy leaders can be swiftly decapitated by the Specters. Notable Personnel * Libertatum Primus: Libertatum Primus is a freeblade Imperial Knight who has existed for months. Initially, this Freeblade fought alongside the Dark Angels against the orks and forces of Chaos, but his Knight house was completely destroyed in the process. Once the conflict was over, he emerged grizzled but victorious and had lots of powerful weaponry to boot. He departed his home planet and went to the planet of Battlement to settle down and take up mercenary work. After all, the Agents of Liberty needed all the help they could get and were willing to pay. At first, Libertatum Primus kept himself detached. He reaped a heavy toll of Tau Battlesuits and Fire Warriors, but did his job and nothing more. As time went on though, he began seeing more struggles that the Agents of Liberty had to endure. His heart softened. At first, he started to lower his fees. Eventually, he began to start taking up jobs for free. It came to a point where the Freeblade became completely convinced of the Agents' cause, and decided to join them up to this day. He also aids the Emperor's Liberators, pledging to spread freedom and liberty wherever he treads. Primus is armed with a graviton gun, lightning cannon, and a deadly set of lightning claws. * Chrispus Attuckus- One of the founding members of the Agents of Liberty, and led a massive protest against the Tau. He was among the foremost voices against the Greater Good. Tragically, he was killed by the Tau in one of his protests. His death would spark the bloody rebellion against Tau rule, and Attuckus was laid in state with full honors. *Colonel Martin Walkerson- A famous Agents of Liberty Colonel known for his humanity. This humanitarian streak developed after being traumatized by the excessive collateral damage his artillery unit was responsible for. It turned into an obsession to avoid civilian casualties at all costs, and critics labelled him a coward for his reluctance to take risks. His caution would be vindicated when the Agents nearly lost all popular support during their revolution due to civilian losses, and became one of their most beloved leaders after his caution became official policy for the Agents. He'd go on to lead the Agents to victory on many occasions, but an incident on the Planet of Dubus nearly broke him. After sandstorms crippled previous operations, he was sent to find survivors and call in evacuation. He took this task upon himself, coming under increasing attack by rogue Agents of Liberty that were driven to insanity until he was forced to use phosphex shells to defend himself despite the protests of his men. Witnessing hundreds of civilians burned alive broke his spirit and left him suicidal and vulnerable to demonic possession. He'd seek relentless atonement for his sins, and later achieved it when he died on Battlement while aiding in civilian evacuations during The Reckoning. The Murdering Sons captured him and brutally interrogated him, but died before betraying the location of civilian hideouts. *Colonel Mike Westonson- A famous Agent who'd help bring the Specters into existence. He was in charge of many heists and raids against Earth Caste facilities to steal their equipment, but was captured in one raid before enduring grievous torture by Fire Warriors. He managed to escape captivity, though he'd later suffer dissociative disorders from the ordeal. His experiences made him vital as an instructor for future Agents and a leader of their most elite soldiers. He was known for his charisma and storytelling, but these stories went from boisterous stories of triumph to cautionary tales as losses among his troops mounted. His final days were characterized by paranoia of 'someone watching from afar', and died on Battlement during The Reckoning while protecting Battlement's President in Site 51. Westonson fought Inquisitorial Acolyte Kendricks Jamesson to the death, and killed Jamesson's 3-man team of assassins before succumbing to his wounds. *Colonel 'War Daddy'- He was a renowned tank operator who popularized the Agents' armored tactics. Over the course of his career, he was responsible for thousands of confirmed kills in his Leman Russ Executioner. His skill in the field helped ensure victory in many armored conflicts, be it the battles against highly mobile Tau vehicles of the towering Ork Stompas and Gargants. His Leman Russ was eventually knocked out by an Eldar Jetbike, but was able to escape and survive the encounter. He eventually managed to earn a personal Stormhammer, christened the Revolutionary Spirit and the bane of countless foes. He had the honor of serving alongside the venerable Blood Angels and received praise from the chapter during his service on the planet of Fossard. He was critically injured while fighting in the Battle of Anchorus, requiring extensive prosthesis. He and his tank were destroyed during The Reckoning, while conducting a fighting retreat to cover civilian convoys. *Colonel Bosco T Lang - Famous heavy infantryman, TBD. *Colonel Collins '13' Powellus - Highly strategic and the only commander popular in the Imperial chain of command. TBD. *Colonel Lonestar - Famous Promethium Baron-turned resistance leader. Highly insubordinate and passionate in the ideals of freedom. TBD. Relations Predictably, the values and culture of the regiment has resulted in serious consequences. Regiments like the Death Korps of Krieg, Mordian Iron Guard, and Maccabian Janissaries have more authoritarian values and have proven incompatible alongside the Agents. Though Commissars have been attached to the regiment, relations between them are akin to a powder keg. Many other Imperial entities have similar disdain for the Agents of Liberty, but none more than the Inquisition. Many other regiments see the Agents heavily prioritize the lives of their soldiers, and condemn them as a regiment paralyzed by cowardice. The Agents are very eager to refute such accusations. Rather than dying by a commander's incompetence or political schemes, the Agents want to ensure that they're dying in the name of the Emperor and the freedom of His people. Curiously, the Ministorum and Agents get along fondly due to their great faith in the Emperor. The Agents also take care to placate the Mechanicus when possible, since their tactics rely heavily on vehicles. Their hatred of aliens and expertise in fighting the Tau has led to crucial alliances with the Ordo Xenos. Allies Add your own homebrew here. *Cadian Shock Troops *Elysian Drop Troops * Catachan Jungle Fighters * Emperor's Liberators * Salamanders * Celestial Lions * Lamenters * Space Wolves * Gulf Hawks * Holy Hospitallers *Blood Angels The Axis of Evil Add your own homebrew here. Sharing the same history and values as the Emperor's Liberators has ensured that they share the same enemies too. While most of them were made after The Reckoning, some were created long before this cataclysmic war thanks to irreconcilable differences in worldview. There are many in the Imperium who are eager to collect their pound of flesh from this seemingly traitorous regiment, and the feeling is mutual upon the Liberators. For anyone who participated in the attack on Battlement or seeks to do the Agents harm, they are now members of the Axis of Evil. The Agents are on standing orders to kill any member of this list on sight. * Death Korps of Krieg * Chaos * Tau * Dark Eldar * Marines Malevolent * The Inquisition * Grey Knights * Order of the Bloody Rose * Scintillian Fusiliers * Murdering Sons * Sable Lions * Imperius Ravagers * Destroyers of Worlds * Vostroyan Firstborn Regimental Wargear The exact weapon that an Agent of Liberty employs depends on their specialty, but all of them have certain gear to bolster their effectiveness in the field. They have 3 grenades each of Frag, Smoke, and Krak. They also come with a Trench Knife or Bowie Knife, though a custom blade can be employed. ◾Liberation Pattern Uniform and Helmet- This helmet and uniform has a distinct sleek appearance that closely resembles the uniforms of ancient Terran nations. The helmet and uniform are woven with ballistic fibers, and the helmet has brackets for optical goggles. The uniform comes equipped with the typical utility gear of Imperial Guardsmen, dog tags, and rations. Interceptor Pattern Body Armor is equipped, which functions like Flak Armor. This armor includes additional inserts for ballistic plates that augments its defense against projectiles and energy weapons to a certain extent at the cost of mobility. ◾ 'Rebel' Pattern Armor- This pattern of armor is a product of desperation and ingenuity, as it is made of scavenged parts. The Revolution Against the Tau exposed the Agents of Liberty's logistical issues, and many rebels opted to scavenge components from their dead comrades or dead Fire Warriors. The armor's effectiveness varied greatly, and chances were that a cosmetic facelift was needed to distinguish an Agent from his vile Gue'vesa counterparts. As relics of a heroic age, many Agents still use this armor today. ◾'Tier 1' Pattern Armor and Helmet- This is a unique pattern of carapace armor only given to veterans due to the difficulty of manufacture. It's lighter than the Interceptor pattern while offering greater protection against both projectiles and directed energy. Coverage extends to the torso, shins, and feet. The helmet shares the same protection as the armor, with thermal goggles on its brackets. ◾Imperial Infantryman's Uplifting Primer ◾ 984. M2, Independence: 776. M2, Celsius 232.778: These are copies of 3 books or documents from ancient Terra that preach the values of freedom and warn against tyranny. Every Agent of Liberty must have a solid grasp on what these books and documents teach, and particularly impactful lines are etched onto their weapons and vehicles. The original versions from long ago are held in stasis inside the Albus Domus. These books have gained the disapproval of the Ordo Hereticus, and ensured the Agents would have to face powerful enemies from that organization... Quotes By: About: Gallery Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial Guard Regiments Category:Imperium Category:CaptMikeP